


The (love) story we wrote together

by mymusicalbox



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash wears glasses, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Valentines Exchange, Yut-Lung is an asshole, and has a crush on his senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: He didn't think it was important, it was just a random insult written on his desk, easy to erase -which he did when he saw it- (written in a horrible penmanship, if he had to add something) and he probably knew the culprit. It was most likely Yut-Lung, an underclassman who had his diva-like eyes on Ash for some reason. Well, Ash did know the reason. Turns out Ash Lynx here was the top student in his high school year, with an IQ over 200, he was even smarter than his upperclassmen, and Yut-Lung was jealous, because he was the smartest in his class, but he was still way behind Ash, and that asshole hated losing.





	The (love) story we wrote together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [postingpebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postingpebbles/gifts).



The first time it happened, Ash just brushed it off.

 

* * *

 

 He didn't think it was important, it was just a random insult written on his desk, easy to erase -which he did when he saw it- (written in a horrible penmanship, if he had to add something) and he probably knew the culprit. It was most likely Yut-Lung, an underclassman who had his diva-like eyes on Ash for some reason. Well, Ash _did know_ the reason. Turns out Ash Lynx here was the top student in his high school year, with an IQ over 200, he was even smarter than his upperclassmen, and Yut-Lung was jealous, because he was the smartest in his class, but he was still way behind Ash, and that asshole hated losing.

 

Well, too bad for him.

 

Ash just hoped it was a one time thing, though, he had enough with Yut-Lung calling him a nerd or making fun of his glasses when they crossed ways in the corridors, he didn't want someone to dirty _his_ desk, the only place besides the high school library where he could be by himself and all right, reading a book or writing stories like his brother had been teaching him ever since he was a brat. The blond just wanted silence, he had already a bunch of reasons for punching the hell out of Yut-Lung and his followers, but if he got expelled that would cause trouble to him in the end.

 

And he wouldn't be able to _see him._

 

That's right. Ash Lynx, 17 years old, the lone wolf, the smartass, had a crush on an upperclassman. He didn't even know his name, he just _knew_ how every time they crossed ways on the corridor to commute classes (there was a course that his crush and the other third year students did on Ash's class) their gazes would cross and Ash would stare agape at those black eyes, that apparently looking silky hair... damn, Ash was enhanced even by their height difference. The boy was slightly shorter.

 

Oh, he would have to tip-toe if they were to kiss...

 

 _Damn, snap out of it!_ Ash thought. He would often space out in class thinking about him, even though every time the teacher asked a question, Ash always got the answer right. But he was constantly spacing out thinking about that boy, even if he didn't even know his name. Sometimes, he would even fantasize with the boy sitting in his desk, being able to be in the same place as he was, even if just for a moment...

 

Maybe that was too much.

 

Whatever.

 

Those bastards better not touch Ash's desk again if they didn't want to be taught a lesson. Ash was a tidy person, and besides that, he hated _trash_ and that “nerd” written in his desk was that, trash. The letters forming the word were ugly as fuck, it wasn't even nice to your eyes, reading that shit. Moreover, weren't desks supposed to be clean? Like, if you don't keep them clean, weren't you supposed to be on detention?

 

It turns out that he was wrong.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happened, Ash was angry.

* * *

 

 That time, there were various insults in his desk, those bastards went beyond the classic, recurrent “nerd”, they wrote “asshole” “bastard” “nerd”, “loner”. That last one was written in a puffy, boring penmanship, which Ash identified as Yut-Lung's. Ash had a keen eye for identifying kinds of penmanship, and he had seen Yut-Lung's once, enough for Ash to recognize it forever.

 

Instead of staying put like he always did, Ash decided to take action. That winter day in the middle of January, shivering by the cold but with his blood boiling, Ash launched himself at Yut-Lung; he knew where his class was.

 

“What the fuck are you doing to my desk?” Ash shouted straight to Yut-Lung’s face.

 

“Me? I wouldn't dare doing anything to the genius of this institution.” Yut-Lung replied.

 

“The first time you used your lackeys and now you wrote in it yourself. Don't play dumb. Well, you don't have to “play”. You are dumb.” Ash yelled.

 

Yut-Lung got angry at that, his face went red and he jerked his arm, grabbing Ash's.

 

“You pretentious bastard! I'm tired of you trying to be superior!” Yut-Lung cried, his voice echoing in the hallways.

 

“No one's talking about superiority you asshole! I just want you to stop fucking with my desk!” Ash shouted. Having arrived at that point, a lot of people were gathered around them. That highschool loved rumors and fights, huh. Ash just wanted those fuckers to stop messing with him. So what if he was a loner? It was better than to mingle with people like Yut-Lung. 

 

(even though Ash would love to mingle with people like his crush)

 

Then, Yut-Lung ran away with tears in his eyes. A few minutes after that, he came back with a teacher, and Ash got expelled. Oh well, it looks like it was bound to happen, eventually.

 

That day, when he got home, Griffin asked him about what had happened.

 

“Got into trouble?” He kindly asked.

 

“I'm sick and tired of Yut-Lung.” Ash said.

 

“Didn't I told you to ignore him?” Griffin asked in return.

 

“I do ignore him! But this time he started writing insults on my desk!” Ash shouted, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“And instead of insulting him couldn't you just erase the insults and keep living your life? I mean, he's an underclassman, he isn't even your classmate.”

 

“But I bet he stalks me. He knows in which classes I study. He knows where I sit and he writes stuff in my desk, Griff. And I don't like people sitting in my desk.”

 

“Then you won't like the period in which you have to swap classes between those people in third year.”

 

Ash's heart skipped a bit. He suddenly got flustered and even blushed a little bit. Griff raised an eyebrow.

 

“So there's someone you like in third year? Oh, Ash... Youth is so plentiful...” Griffin acted, putting a hand in his forehead and raising his voice, like he was performing something dramatic.

 

Ash remained silent, but Griffin kept going nevertheless.

 

“So now you're over Kelly Momsen? The girl you liked when you were 14 years old?” Griffin asked. How the hell did he know about Kelly?

 

“Shut up. I don't think about her anymore. We grew apart and that's it. But at least at that time I didn't have to worry about assholes _insulting_ _me in my desk_.” Ash stated.

 

“Well, use those three days to think about you've done and blah blah blah and all the things you know you'd have to do but you won't do. But please don't call one of the favorite pupils “an asshole” in front of the whole class, got it?” Griffin said, winking an eye to Ash, which made clear that he wasn't angry. Griff wasn't angry most of the time, he knew Ash had his reasons.

 

Instead of doing what Griffin told him, Ash used his time off the school to think about his crush, to think about how now they wouldn't be looking at each other when commuting classes, which was a shame. But they'd eventually see each other again, so it wasn't that bad.

 

And they did, they saw each other again when Ash returned to school the following monday.

 

But then it happened again.

 

* * *

 

 The third time it happened, Ash was tired of this shit already.

 

* * *

 

 That looked like it was Yut-Lung's revenge, because besides from insults there was stuff like “you'll pay for this” written on his desk. Instead of ignoring it like Griff said, Ash chose to reply that time. He used all the remaining space in his desk to scribble a big, SHUT UP, with the best penmanship he could manage, because he wanted to make Yut-Lung angry, if he were to tell the truth.

 

The day after that, he expected to encounter another insult as he sat in his chair (which was right by the window, he could see the snow falling), but what he found instead was a clean desk, only his “shut up” remained. That, and a reply to his comment in a penmanship he had never seen before. It was simple, not much could be said about it, but it still looked cute and attractive.

 

_That's some nice penmanship._

And then Ash had a crazy idea. He knew the handwriting of all his classmates by heart, so it had to be someone from another class, or someone from another high school year.

 

From another school year.

 

His heart skipped a beat.

 

There _was a possibility._ There was a class which was conducted in that room, and his crush attended to that course.

 

What if...?

 

No, no, wishful thinking.

 

But still, he replied something.

 

_Can't say that about yours, though_

He didn't mean it in a bad way, though, he hoped the receiver of the message got it, it wasn't a threat, or something bad, he just wanted to... start a conversation. For the first time in his life since he met Shorter, his best friend, who was in another class and they didn't coincide in any subject.

 

That night, Ash went to sleep thinking about the receiver of the message. What kind of person could they be? They looked like a nice person, erasing those insults. But a little bit nosy too, they minded another person's business after all. However, Ash wasn't... entirely dissatisfied with what happened. Suddenly, all of Ash's class periods didn't matter; he was only focused on the one in which he could talk, well, write, to the person sitting on his desk.

 

And so he fell sound asleep hearing the sound of the pouring rain as he thought about the mysterious person.

 

The following day, Ash found a clean desk again, with only a single sentence written on it.

 

_Thank you, thank you. I try to write as well as I can. It's not my speciality, though._

Ash wondered if someone had written insults on his desk again and that kind person had cleaned them off as they did last time, but instead of giving it much thought, he just replied the message.

 

_What is your speciality, then?_

He swirled the pencil around his fingers, thinking about tomorrow and the answer he'd receive. The days were slowly going by and each day, he exchanged a line with the secret person he was writing to.

 

 _I am on the pole-vaulting team._ They wrote one day. Ash slowly imagined his crush in the pole-vaulting team; his crush training, wearing gym shorts, sweating as he ran, his taut muscles exposed for him to see... damn... did he seriously had to think of this?

 

It was inevitable, every time he commuted classes and saw the boy, he would look at him as if he knew something Ash wasn't aware of, meanwhile Ash secretly dreamed about the desk person being him.

 

If it was really him, he had to work on improving his handwriting though.

 

 _That's nice. I write._ Ash replied. _My brother taught me, he is a novelist and I love his stories._ He really enjoyed Griff's books and stories, he wasn't lying. If Griff was here though, he would probably say that that look like a classic shoujo manga story and that Ash was head over heels for his crush and that the person on the desk was probably interested in  Ash.

 

At times like those were when Ash's heart seemed to stop; what if they were really the same person?

 

Anyway, he didn't want to worry about that, everything was going smoothly with the receiver, they spent a few days exchanging life stories, anecdotes; and their penmanship was slowly getting better. Ash was starting to love it. Besides from that, every time he crossed ways in the corridor with the boy from third year, he would smile at Ash; a knowing smile. Ash was way too flustered by that, it couldn't be true that he was losing his cool demeanor.

 

But he did.

 

_That's great. By the way, would you like us to meet?_

_Boom._

Ash's head exploded. Of course he wanted to meet them. He had spent an entire month talking to that person, he desperately wanted to know who they were so he could finally know if they were his crush or they were another person. He needed confirmation and he needed it as soon as possible, so he answered that he was okay with it.

 

_Okay, let’s meet tomorrow by the gym, at lunchtime._

He hoped he hadn’t sounded rude, but since it was written everything seemed more serious. Deep inside, Ash was afraid of the person not showing up. He had abandonment issues ever since his mother went out of the picture when he was born, and his father neglected both him and Griffin, but that person seemed pretty gentle, right? They would definitely show up, right?

 

_Yeah, right._

Ash went to the gym as he said and spent an entire hour waiting, only for uselessly acknowledging that he had kept his hopes up and that he should just give up. He should have never started this to begin with. Who the hell starts a friendship or whatever with someone you’ve never seen?

 

That day nothing was written on the table when commuting classes either, and his crush was missing too. Good, February 13th couldn’t get any worse.

 

What Ash didn’t know though, was that Yut-Lung had planned it all out. He knew who the person writing those messages was and successfully entertained its subject, Eiji Okumura, so that he couldn’t meet Ash.

 

* * *

 

 

Eiji was so tired. He had spent an entire hour going over his paperwork of the student council and he couldn’t even get a second to sneak out of the student council room to go meet the person he was scribbling with. He didn’t dislike Yut-Lung, but he had to admit that what he did was kind of unfortunate and that he could have waited or could have asked Eiji for his help another day.

 

He had to make it up to that person because he didn’t want them to think that Eiji had left them alone.

 

That was when Eiji got an idea. That day was February 13th, so the next one was Valentines Day. He could make chocolate for them and tell them to meet in the gym that afternoon, because truth be told, Eiji had a little crush on that person. Was it weird, to like someone you haven’t even seen?

 

Eiji shrugged and kept going over his paperwork. He didn’t know if it was normal or not, but it was happening. That person had… nice handwriting; and there was something in the way they spoke that was strangely captivating.

 

As captivating as his underclassman, the blond one he kept eyeing when he went into his classroom. Well, Eiji supposed he had to say goodbye to them now, his heart already had an owner.

 

Eiji was determined to finish that and to go home to make the chocolate, and this time, he would sign it with his name. It was time to be brave.

 

_You’ve got this, Eiji. You’ve gone to worse hardships than having to help with the student council paperwork. You’re in the pole vaulting team and you’re doing pretty well. You will ace this._

* * *

 

The next morning, when the time in which he usually read messages from the person at the other side of the table (which sounded pretty weird, he was really communicating with someone via a table) arrived, Ash found a pretty pleasant surprise.

 

Chocolate.

 

 _Oh my god today is Valentines Day._ Ash thought.

 

 _Oh my god there’s a note attached to the chocolate._ Ash thought. His heartbeat increased. He felt his face grow hot.

 

With slightly shaky hands, Ash started reading the note. And then he froze.

 

The handwriting.

 

It was from the nice penmanship person.

 

 

“ _It’s me. I’m sorry for not showing up yesterday, I had to help the student council with some paper work. I hope you like this in compensation for what happened. Let’s meet today at 5PM near the gym, if you’d like?_

_Eiji Okumura.”_

A name.

 

Oh my god the person he had been talking with had finally identified themselves. They weren’t a blurry ghost in Ash’s mind anymore. And today he was going to meet them, but he wanted to do a little investigation, and Shorter was going to help him.

 

At lunchtime, he went to look for his friend and told him what had happened.

 

“Do you remember the person I was talking to?” Ash asked while looking at Shorter, furrowing his eyebrows.

  
“Via your table.” His friend deadpanned.

 

“Yes.” Ash answered.

 

“I still can’t believe you’ve spent a month talking to someone via _a fucking table,_ Ash.” Shorter stated while pointing at Ash.

 

“Shut up and listen to me.” Ash grabbed his hand and put it back to its place. Shorter was a bit annoying sometimes.

 

“Aye aye, sir.” Shorter motioned, sailor-like.

 

“They’ve given me this” Ash held the wrapped box of chocolates in front of Shorter’s eyes. “And sign this note. Eiji Okumura. We need to find out how his face looks like.”

 

“You’re talking to the master of figuring out how people’s faces look like”

 

“That’s why I’ve come to talk to you”

 

“You flatter me.”

 

“Let’s go to where the teacher have the data on the students. If we rummage through the computer will find data on the people from third year. And you said he was on the pole vaulting team? We could find something out.”

 

And so they did. Shorter entertained the teachers while Ash went inside the faculty room only to find out that the table person was actually his crush.

 

Eiji Okumura.

 

The boy he had spent so much time dreaming about.

 

The boy he imagined in tight shorts running-

 

 _Focus_.

 

Rummaging through a computer that doesn’t belong to you sent a strange thrill to Ash, knowing he had done something he shouldn’t have, but he had a goal in his mind.

 

The rest of the day went by pretty boringly, he was way to flustered and nervous about the encounter with his crush to think about anything else.

 

Until the time to meet arrived, and Ash grabbed a pen and went to the gym. Eiji was waiting for him, and without saying anything, he went to where he was and wrote “it’s me” on his hand.

 

Eiji then reacted, blushed to the tip of his ears and confessed something. And they started confessing their lives out.

 

“To be honest, I have a crush on you.” Eiji confessed.

 

“To be honest I’ve been in love with you since I entered this high school.” Ash followed.

 

“To be honest I’ve been looking at you when we crossed ways in the corridor.” Eiji continued.

 

“To be honest I’ve imagined you in your sport clothes running and thought you were pretty handsome-“ Ash blurted out. Shit! He wasn’t supposed to say that! “Forget what I said.”

 

“What if I don’t want to.” Eiji said, approaching Ash and grabbing his hand. It was warm.

 

“Well, you’re the upperclassman here.” Ash admitted, his fierce green eyes piercing Eiji’s adorable black ones. “But I’ll make you forget.” He finished.

 

“Oh, how?” Eiji asked.

 

Ash then closed the distance between them with a kiss. It was fast, harsh and imperfect, a bump of lips more than a kiss, the rim of his glasses smashed Eiji’s nose.

 

“That was a terrible kiss.” Eiji chuckled.

 

“Want to prove if you can do it better?” Ash taunted.

 

And then Eiji shut him up with a kiss and his pen fell, rolling on the floor.

 

“Wait!” Ash exclaimed when they parted “I need that to talk to a very special person!” He said.

 

“You’re _terrible.”_ Eiji laughed.

 

And everything seemed to be all right. Ash was undeniably happy.

 

Yut-Lung, who had seen the development of what was happening, on the other hand, wasn’t as happy.

 

But honestly,

 

Fuck him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time!! I'm here again hehe this time I'm here with something I read on otpprompts about messaging a person using a table and writing to them and I thought it could be a cute idea for Asheiji. 
> 
> This is my gift to postingpebbles aka eijis-okuumura on tumblr! I hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> I hope everyone likes this, comments and kudos are much appreciated ;;
> 
> I'm weakeninghope on tumblr and Shirotxpoison on twitter btw, you can contact me if you want *^*
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
